


The Little Merman

by Novellity



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novellity/pseuds/Novellity
Summary: "Though I am to become nothing but sea foam, I still love you. And once I have dissolved into both the sea and sky, I will watch over you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on one of my Quotev accounts: https://www.quotev.com/RxssianPxnk
> 
> It can also be found on my tumblr, which is: http://itsaviana.tumblr.com/post/156639135231/the-little-merman

Once upon a time, long ago, there was a hidden Kingdom. A Kingdom that resided under the ocean. A Kingdom filled with mermaids and mermen; the merpeople swam happily and freely throughout the Kingdom, ruled over by a kind and loving Tsar: Nikolai Plisetsky, who had three grandsons: Anton, Valery, and Yuri.

Among the three, Yuri Plisetsky was the youngest, and possessed the most enchanting voice. Everyone in the Kingdom swooned whenever they heard him sing.

When the three young Princes were small, Nikolai gathered them ‘round, and said to them: “When you are fifteen, you shall be allowed to swim to the surface.”

This sparked excitement in the grandsons, including Yuri, who had longed to see the surface since he was five. He had always wanted to see what was up there; to see the beautiful sky that hung over the ocean. Once, he asked his grandfather about the humans that Nikolai would tell stories about. He asked if the humans could breathe under water, like they could, or if they lived for a long time, like they could.

To both questions, Nikolai shook his head. “I’m afraid they cannot breathe underwater, nor live as long as us. You see, Yuri, humans have shorter lifespans than us. However, they have souls that can live for an eternity in a so called 'Heaven’.”

A soul? This sparked interest in Yuri. Tipping his head to the side, the young Russian merboy asked: “Do we have souls, grandpa?” Again, Nikolai shook his head. “We do not. When we die, we merely turn into sea foam.”

That didn’t sound like a nice thought. Yuri, who had longed to swim to the surface, now yearned for a soul as well. He wanted to live forever after he died, not turn into sea foam.

* * *

When the first grandson turned fifteen, he gladly swam to the surface, not returning until mid-afternoon with exciting stories to share. Yuri and Valery listened with great interest, Yuri firing question after question until Anton could answer no more. When it was Valery’s turn, he too gladly swam upwards, returning at the same time Anton did, and with tales just as exciting to tell.

Though it seemed to be an eternity for young Yuri, he finally turned fifteen. With great excitement, he swam to the surface, the first sound to greet him being that of music. His head whipped about, searching for the source of the musical sounds, until his eyes finally fell upon a ship. Was that where the music was coming from? Curiously, he swam towards it, peeping over the sides, where he saw a man dressed in seemingly expensive clothing, sitting in silence as he observed the men aboard.

It was then that the young Russian felt something he had never felt before. His heart began to pump faster, and he felt butterflies swarm about in his stomach. Was this what his grandfather called 'love’? It must have been, for Yuri found himself to be captivated by the male’s appearance.

Unlike his two brothers, Yuri did not return to the ocean until dark. Upon his entry to the underwater castle, he was confronted by his two brothers and grandfather; all who were worried. “We thought you had been capture, or killed, or both!” Exclaimed Anton, Yuri smiling slightly. “I’m sorry, but I just could not seem to stray away from the beautiful music they played, or… or him.”

Anton and Valery raised a questioning brow, Nikolai lifting a brow as well. “Who is this 'him’ that you speak of?” Asked Valery, the blond Russian sighing dreamily. “Well, there was a man on board a ship, you see, and he was so handsome, and looked to possess courage.” Anton and Valery shared a glance, but said nothing.

Indeed, Yuri had fallen in love with the human aboard the ship he encountered.

* * *

The very next morning, Yuri went to swim up to the surface again, but was met with a horrid sight.

The same man he had seen aboard a ship the other day, was sinking. And it appeared to him that the man was unconscious. Recalling what his grandfather told him when he was young, the blond Russian quickly swam to the man’s aid, grabbing him underneath the armpits and hauling him up to the surface, where he laid the young man atop the sand.

“Otabek? Otabek!”

Though he was happy to now know the man’s name, and though he was proud to have saved his life, Yuri knew that he could not be seen by another human. So, in great haste, he dove back into the ocean, and told his brothers everything when he returned to the castle.

Both boys frowned, and shook their heads. “Yuri, you can’t go back there. I mean, he’s a human with legs, you’re a merman with a tail, it just would not work out!” As both mermen swam away, the Russian boy frowned. They were right. It wouldn’t work out; but how could he bear anymore days without seeing Otabek? Love was new to him, and it was the greatest feeling he had ever felt in his short life.

However, it was not long until he thought of something.

The seawitch: Anya. Surely she would be able to assist him.

* * *

Swimming into the dark cavern, Yuri looked about, until his eyes landed on Anya, who greeted him with a warm and loving smile. It was almost as if she expected his arrival.

“Ah, welcome, Yuri.” The blond Russian wondered how the seawitch could possibly know his name, but before he could get the chance to ask her this, she had moved away, rummaging through a dark chest. “I hear that you’ve fallen in love with a human, and that you desire to be with him. However, the only way you can be with him, is if you become a human yourself.”

How did she know all this? Yuri could not say nor guess. But, instead of questioning her, he nodded his head, swallowing anxiously. “Can… can you make me one?”

A sinister smile formed on the female’s lips, though she disguised it as a gentle one once she turned around. “Why, of course I can! I can do anything and everything your little heart desires. But, if I make you human, you must give me one thing in return.”

“Anything! I’ll give you anything it is that you want!”

A smirk formed on Anya’s lips. “In that case, I ask for your voice. An enchanting and lovely thing it is; an enchanting and lovely thing you no longer need.”

Without any sort of hesitation, Yuri nodded his head in silent agreement; he did not care if he would not be able to speak to the Prince. The only thing he cared about was getting to see him again; to be able to be with him.

Chuckling softly, the female revealed a bronze knife. “Very well then, stick out your tongue.” The male did so, and, with a swift stroke of the knife, she sliced out his tongue, soon giving him a bottled potion. “Drink this once you surface, it will turn you human. You will feel as if you are walking on sharp glass, but that will not bother you so much, now will it?”

Without giving him a chance to answer, she added: “Oh, and you have six days to retrieve a kiss from the man you love so dear. Accomplish this task, and you will remain human forever. But, if you fail, you will turn into sea foam.”

Biting down on his lower lip, Yuri nodded his head, and made haste in swimming to the surface, where he quickly drank the potion. The transformation was quite painful, though it seemed to be over in a flash.

Slowly swimming towards the shore, Yuri felt joy swell within him when he saw that his tail had disappeared, and was replaced with legs.

“Are you alright?”

The blond Russian looked up sharply, his face reddening when he saw it to be none other than Otabek, who stood over him, concern lacing his words and being obviously seen in his expression. Nodding his head, Yuri stood slowly, stumbling and nearly falling. Flares of pain rode up his legs, and Yuri visibly flinched at this.

Otabek, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy, frowned. “You must have been through something terrible. Come, I’ll take you to my castle and have you cleaned up.”

* * *

A while later, Otabek sat Yuri down, a book in his hands. However, before he began to read, he looked Yuri in the eyes, and asked: “I never got your name. Tell me, what is it?”

He opened his mouth to speak, but when no sound came out, the Russian frowned. Shaking his head, he patted his throat, signalling that he could not talk. Understanding this, and feeling disappointed, Otabek nodded his head. “I see.. well, that doesn’t matter. I’m sure we can find a way to communicate.”

A couple days later, rumors about the Prince’s savior began to spread throughout the kingdom. Many believed it to be a Princess, who was a dear friend to the Prince. A royal ball was to be held the very next night, and it was said that the Princess was to pay a visit to the castle.

And pay a visit she did.

It was when Yuri and Otabek were waltzing across the ballroom that she captured the Kazakhstan male’s attention. Quickly, he left Yuri’s side, rushing to the Princess. A slight smile was seen on his lips, and he turned to Yuri, who forced a small smile to his lips, nodding his head, as if he did not mind the fact that he was going to dance with the Princess.

But in reality, he did. And it was not long until Otabek fell in love with the girl, declaring that she would be his bride.

The wedding took place on a large ship, which sailed across the ocean as the ceremony took place. Yuri, who stood silently in the back, fought the tears that scalded his eyes. He had given up his voice just so he could be with Otabek forever…

Only for him to fall in love with another.

And it tore Yuri apart inside knowing this.

However, despite his heartbreak, he did not feel any resentment towards the Princess, nor towards the Prince. How could he? The Princess had done nothing wrong; it was not her fault that Otabek had fallen for her, and it certainly was not Otabek’s fault for falling in love with another.

That night, Yuri could not sleep. Instead, he roamed the ship, attempting to ignore the horrid pain riding up his legs. Peering over the rim of the ship, he was surprised to see his two brothers looking up at him. There was no need for any words to be exchanged about the situation. They knew. And they presented to the blond, a silver knife.

“Take this, and kill him with it. Allow his blood to drip onto your legs; you will become a merman once more, and you will be able to join us in the ocean. But you must hurry, for your time is nearly up.” Catching the knife that was tossed to him, Yuri looked down at it.

Could he do it?

Sauntering to where Otabek and his new bride slept, the Russian lifted the knife, looking over the Prince with tears in his eyes. It was not long, however, until he lowered the knife.

He could not do it. He loved the Prince far too much, even if Otabek didn’t return those very feelings.

And so, running to the side of the ship, he threw himself overboard, his body dissolving into the ocean.

But, because of his great act of love, he became a Daughter of The Air (or Son???), and was told that after three hundred years of doing good deeds for mankind, he would gain a soul and be allowed entry into God’s Kingdom.

And, with a smile to his face, his voice restored, he left a kiss to Otabek’s forehead, doing the same to his bride.

_“Though you love another, I still love you. And forever, I will watch over and protect you..”_


End file.
